The Straw to my Berry
by BloodRedLust
Summary: KLAINE drabble songfic, Valentines Day 2012.  Blaine sings 'Perfect Two' by Auburn to Kurt, with a little help from their friends.  Cute, sweet and fluffy.  You may need to visit the dentist after reading this, just warning you.  :


**'The Straw to my Berry'**

**by BloodRedLust**

**Klaine**

**Valentines Day, 2012**

**Song is: 'Perfect Two' – by Auburn**

**AN: So I've had this song stuck in my head for days, so I decided to do something useful with it. I'll post a link to the YouTube of this song at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own Auburn. Only the idea of combining the two was mine. **

**-.-.-.-**

This time last year, I really didn't get what all the fuss was about. Valentines Day was nothing but a meaningless holiday cooked up by Hallmark to sell more greeting cards. Any meaning it may have once had had been cheapened by the overproduction of trinkets, the overindulgence in chocolate, and the overpricing of flowers.

But that was before I had Blaine.

Now, it all made _perfect _sense to me.

We'd been looking forward to this for weeks. Blaine refused to tell me what he had planned, but I knew it was going to be amazing. Despite his previous acclamations to the contrary, he really was very, very good at romance, as he had proven to me many times over the past 10 months we'd been together. Like on my birthday, he'd set up an elaborate treasure hunt for me, leading me all through Lima, which eventually led me to a secluded spot in the park by the lake where he had set up a candle-lit picnic for the two of us. Or more recently, in the lead up to Christmas, Blaine had given me increasingly more elaborate gifts every day, in what he romantically referred to as 'The twelve days of Klainemas'. Two months on, it was still mentioned almost daily, teasingly by the guys, and with reverence by the girls, who all wished their own guys could be as sweet, thoughtful and romantic as my Blaine. I really couldn't wait for tonight, my excitement held no bounds.

But first, we had to get through the school day.

Normally, Blaine met me at my locker every morning, so I waited there for him as long as I could, chatting with Tina, but he didn't show. I sent him a quick text to ask if he was running late, and I got an immediate reply, but all it said was 'I love you.'

I sent back 'I love you too.'

No reply.

The warning bell rang, and I couldn't wait for him any longer. Disappointed, I sulked my way to Mercedes' locker, and looped my arm through hers as we walked to our first period history class together. We took our usual seats at the back, under the windows. The classroom filled up quickly, then Mr Thompson entered and immediately began the lesson, droning on is his monotonous voice about the civil war. I sat back in my chair and gazed out the window.

The unexpected sound of the strum of an acoustic guitar from out in the hallway made me snap my head up in a heartbeat, eyes on the door and a grin on my lips, and I wondered who was the lucky victim of what would be the first of many classroom serenades today... and I was a little surprised to see that it was Puck who was armed with the instrument, his eyes searching the room, then when his eyes fell on me, he winked.

Oh God. That was never a good sign.

Then a light tapping joined in, in time with the guitar, and Finn strolled into the room, tapping his drumsticks on any and every available surface. He too searched the room til his eyes met mine, and a wide grin broke out across his face.

I could feel the heat rising in my face, and I'm quite sure I was turning a rather unattractive shade of pink.

Then another guitar sounded, joining in melody with the first, and I glanced back at the door, feeling that familiar little flutter in my chest as I locked eyes with Blaine, then shyly dropped my gaze away from his to glance around the room.

The whole class had stopped to watch, and I could see that most people were smiling. Even Mr Thompson had a resigned looking stare on his face, like he had never really expected to get much work done on Valentines day anyway, not in a high school full of hormonal teens and their tumultuous love lives.

Then from beside me, Mercedes let out a slow 'whoa, yeah yeah' in a sweet, high pitch, and I turned to glare at her.

"You're in on this too? You traitor" I couldn't keep the laughter out of my voice as I said it though, and she just grinned at me and gave a small shrug. I shifted my gaze back to my boy, who was slowly making his way across the room towards me.

Blaine looked gorgeous today, I couldn't help but notice. He wore tight skinny jeans in a dark blue, teamed with a black, button down shirt, and a thin white bow tie. His hair was loose and curly, and almost completely free of product, the way he knew I loved it. His eyes glistened as they met mine, and locked, and I returned his smile as he began to sing.

"_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly,_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly,_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate,_

_You can be the chills that I felt on our first date"_

I shook my head at him, still grinning. He was smiling back, around his words, but I could see a note of seriousness on his face too. It might have been a fun, cute little song, but he meant every word of it.

"_You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick,_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split,_

_You can be the rain from the clouds when it's storming_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning"_

Then Mercedes joined in, singing in a key above Blaine, her voice harmonising with his perfectly, and my grin widened. This was beautiful to behold.

"_I don't know if I could ever be without you, 'cause boy you complete me,_

_And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need._

As he sang, Blaine had walked forward until he was standing in front of my desk, leaning back against the table in front. He had a long stemmed, single red rose tucked into the head of his guitar, and he ceased his playing long enough to pluck it from its place and offer it out to me. I accepted it instantly with a soft 'thank you', trying not to notice that Blaine was beginning to blur a little in my vision as my eyes filled with moisture. He gently reached out to touch my cheek with his thumb, one quick tender stroke across my cheekbone, before his hand returned to the guitar and his soft smile returned.

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie,_

_You're the straw to my berry,_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_and you're the one I want to marry_

_'Cause you're the one for me_

_and I'm the one for you_

_You take the both of us_

_and we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

Giving up on trying to hide my tears, I reached up to dab at my cheeks with my sleeve, and Blaine winked at me as I did it. I wasn't going to waste a second of this perfect moment rummaging through my bag for a tissue. Blaine knew me well enough to know that if I was willing to use my sleeve to mop up bodily fluids, I must have been pretty damned moved by his song.

"_You can be the Prince and I can be the Princess,_

_You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the Dentist,_

_You can be shoes and I can be the laces_

_And you can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the Vodka and I can be the chaser,_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper, _

_You can be as cold as the Winter weather_

_but I don't care as long as we're together_

_Don't know if I ever could be without you, 'cause boy you complete me,_

_And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need._

This time Mercedes weaved her voice through Blaines at the end of each line, creating an echo. They had arranged it so beautifully. I knew I was meant to be focussing solely on my emotions in that exact moment in time, but I couldn't help but think that Mr Schue needed to hear this. This song, done in this arrangement, would win us Regionals for sure. I would have to get them to give him a repeat performance, but for now...

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie (to my pie),_

_You're the straw to my berry (to my berry), _

_You're the smoke to my high (to my high),_

_and you're the one I want to marry (marry, marry)_

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me),_

_and I'm the one for you (for you),_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_and we're the perfect two (two, yeah)_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

Puck and Finn had come in closer without me noticing, and Mercedes had stood up and was now half sitting, perched on the edge of her desk, so the four of them formed a loose arc around me. Puck was swaying to the music as he played, and Finn still had that goofy grin on his face. Mercedes... she looked just as happy as I felt. She knew what this meant to me.

And Blaine... he just couldn't take his eyes off me.

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_and you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya, no._

_I love the way that you smile_

_and maybe in just awhile_

_I can see me walk down the aisle_

Blaine let go of his guitar then, and it hung from his neck as he reached out a hand to me, and I clasped it tightly within both of my own. Puck stopped playing too, and Finn pushed both of his drumsticks into the one hand. No more instruments to accompany them, but it wasn't over yet. Finn and Puck began to hum a base line softly, and Mercedes' voice floated through with Blaine's, in acapela, as the four finished off the song.

_Cause you're the apple to my pie (to my pie),_

_You're the straw to my berry (to my berry), _

_You're the smoke to my high (to my high),_

_and you're the one I want to marry (marry, marry)_

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me),_

_and I'm the one for you (for you),_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_and we're the perfect two (two, yeah)_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two._

I was shaking. I was actually shaking with emotion by the time they had finished.

Blaine must have passed the instrument off to one of the other guys, because the next thing I knew I was in his arms, being held so tight against him, and my body responded by wrapping around his and pulling his face up to mine for a wet, hungry kiss.

I was vaguely aware of a whoop of catcalls sounding out behind us, but I really couldn't bring myself to care that I had just broken my own rule about kisses at school... and hey, at least they were cheering, not booing. That's progress.

Clearing his throat loudly, attempting to regain some control over his classroom, Mr Thompson began to shoo the other boys out of the room, but Blaine lingered long enough to kiss me again, and then again.

I murmured 'I love you' softly against his lips, and he whispered it back before we shared another quick kiss, then he left the room.

I sighed loudly and sank back into my chair, in a blissful daze that practically guaranteed that I would learn nothing at all that day.

Except for maybe just how much I was adored by my boyfriend, but I'd already learnt that. That was enough.

On second thoughts, screw Regionals. That song means too much to me now, and I wasn't sharing it with anyone.

-.-.-.-

**THE END**

**AN: Yeah okay, so i'm not totally sure why I wrote a Valentines Day drabble in August, but it just came to me, and I couldn't help myself. I promise, i'll get back to 'LetMeBe' now. Please leave me a little love and let me know what you thought of this. Oh, and if you're not familiar with this song, you simply MUST hear it before you can continue with your life. Here's the link to it on YouTube, just remove spaces and replace 'dots'. Thanks for reading. :) **

**http : / www (dot) youtube (dot) com/ watch?v =GXxbC0B_ 74s**

BloodRedLust


End file.
